(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide an external tube (101) suspendedly installed and capable of performing temperature equalizing operation with an external gaseous environment or a liquid or solid environment which is manually installed but not disposed in the stratum or liquid of the shallow ground natural thermal energy body, the interior of the external tube (101) is provided with an inner tube (103), the inner diameter of the external tube (101) is larger than the outer diameter of the inner tube (103), the space defined by the diameter differentiation is formed as a heat transfer fluid path, the distal end of the external tube (101) is sealed, the distal end of the inner tube (103) is shorter than the distal end of the external tube (101) or preformed with fluid holes, the distal ends of both tubes are formed with a flow returning segment allowing the heat transfer fluid to be returned;
The front tube port of the external tube (101) and the front tube port of the inner tube (103) allow the heat transfer fluid passing an electric energy application device assembly (108) and/or a heat dissipater thereof to be transferred, wherein one of the tube ports allows the heat transfer fluid to be transferred for passing the electric energy application device assembly (108) and/or the heat dissipater thereof, and the other tube port allows the heat transfer fluid which already passed the electric energy application device assembly (108) and/or the heat dissipater thereof to be returned;
One or more than one of fluid pumps (105) are serially installed on the closed recycling heat transfer fluid path, the flowing direction thereof can be selected from one flowing direction or two flowing directions enabled to be switched or periodically changed;
The gaseous or liquid heat transfer fluid pumped by the fluid pump (105) passes the external tube (101) of the closed recycling heat transfer fluid path and the exposed portion of the relevant structure, thereby enabling to perform temperature equalizing operation with the external gaseous environment or the liquid or solid environment manually installed but not disposed in the stratum or liquid of the shallow ground natural thermal energy body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electric energy application device assembly, e.g. an illumination device utilizing electric energy being converted into photo energy, an illumination device adopting LED, a photovoltaic, a wind power generator, a transformer or a motor, generates thermal energy while being operated, so over-heating prevention or anti-freezing for the mentioned assembly is very important.